


Patrolling His Turf

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Prostitution, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night he’ll probably succumb, but not tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrolling His Turf

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the 2016 HP_Kinkfest. Prompt chosen: # S25 submitted by _melodic_. Harry watching Draco/any male character.  
>  Optional supplementary prompt: Would like Harry to be the one watching preferably Draco having sex with any other male character. Bonus points if Harry is pleasuring himself as he watches. Up to you if he gets caught!
> 
> **Pairing(s):** Draco/OMC, Harry/His hand
> 
> **Warnings:** Prostitution, public sex.
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thank you to Sevfan and Emynn for the beta work. And of course, nothing you recognize is mine.

~

Patrolling His Turf

~

Breathless from hurrying, Harry sidles into place just in time, relieved to see he’s not too late. Heart pounding, he casts his best Disillusionment Charm and waits. He’d have brought his Cloak, but he’s protective of it these days, and hardly wants it messed up in a dank back alley in Knockturn.

Plus, he’s never needed it before. And he’s done this before. Many times.

Despite that, however, his heart is racing, because he knows what’s about to happen.

He hears voices approaching and he goes still when two men come into view. 

One is dark haired, with broad shoulders and a smarmy grin. Harry immediately hates him, but also immediately dismisses him to focus on the other man as soon as he is visible. 

Draco Malfoy’s hair glows, even in the weak light of this dark alley. That and the smirk on his lips makes Harry’s mouth go dry. He’s grown into himself since Hogwarts and the war; features that were pointy are now firm, manly. He’s still lithe and lean, but there’s a dangerous air to him. 

“This work?” Malfoy purrs, gesturing the other man into the alley.

“Sure.” The smarmy git licks his lips and snakes an arm around Malfoy’s waist, pulling him in. “How about a kiss first?” 

Harry stiffens. Malfoy’s never kissed any of the men Harry’s seen him with. Not once. 

Malfoy adroitly avoids the man’s mouth and, smirk deepening, pushes him towards the wall before dropping to his knees in the muck. “We made a deal,” he says, his soft words carrying easily to where Harry is standing. “I agreed to blow you, nothing more.” 

Harry relaxes then, knowing what’s coming. Wanting to be ready, he quickly undoes his trousers and shoves his hand into his pants to wrap around his already half hard cock.

“Yeah, yeah, all right,” the git breathes as Malfoy mouths at the bulge in his crotch through cloth. “Go on, then.”

Malfoy deftly undoes the git’s trousers and pulls out his prick, his long fingers curling around the base. Leaning in, he licks the very tip, and the git sags against the brick wall, his hand carding through Malfoy’s hair, his head falling back to hit the wall. 

Harry starts to stroke himself in time with Malfoy’s movements, biting back moans as liquid seeps out of the tip of his prick to help smooth his movements.

Sliding his mouth over the man’s cock, Malfoy takes the git deep. Harry’s amazed he doesn’t choke when he does this, but he never does. Harry snorts to himself. Lots of practice. 

Harry’s hand speeds up.

Malfoy’s eyes flutter closed as he moves up and down over the git’s cock, moaning as he sucks. He looks and sounds for all the world as if he’s enjoying himself, and maybe he is, although Harry’s never sure of that. Maybe he loves sucking cock. Maybe this is his dream job. Harry’s certainly seen him do it enough. 

Harry closes his eyes for a moment, imagines what it would be like to have Malfoy’s mouth wrapped around _him_. His cock is rock hard and he wants nothing more than to come but he can’t, not until the git does. He won’t lose _this_ competition. He opens his eyes and continues to watch.

Malfoy’s mouth is obscenely stretched as he moves, and now the git’s cock is wet with saliva and pre come. Moisture dribbles down Malfoy’s chin but he keeps going, moving faster as the git’s breathing speeds up and moans of encouragement start falling from his lips. “Yes, suck it. So good—” 

He starts to fuck Malfoy’s face and Malfoy just let him, lets the git thrust into his mouth, using him.

Harry is close, he can feel his balls drawing up but he bites his lip hard enough to draw blood in an effort not to come too soon.

Malfoy’s cheeks hollow as he sucks and as the git fists Malfoy’s hair as he shoves hard and comes with a shout. 

In that moment, Harry shudders through his own orgasm, hoping the git’s noises hides his own groan of completion.

Malfoy, as always, swallows everything before pulling off and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He’s panting but doesn’t reach for his own prick. Harry’s never seen him come during one of these encounters.

A moment later, Malfoy stands, wipes his hands off on his trousers, and smirks at the git. “Satisfactory?”

“More than.” The git tucks himself back into his trousers, straightening his clothes before he reaches for Malfoy once more. 

Once again, Malfoy gracefully evades the git’s embrace. “Nice doing business with you,” he says. 

“Will I see you again?” the git asks, looking awkward. 

Malfoy shrugs. “I hang out in this area, so I’m around.” He smiles. “If you have the Galleons, I have the time.”

The git smiles back, making Harry grit his teeth. “I’ll see you again, then. Your mouth is unbelievable.” With a wave, he shuffles out of the alley and is gone.

Malfoy leans against the wall and, reaching into his pocket, pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one with his wand, he drags deeply on it before closing his eyes. “So, did you enjoy the show?” he asks. 

Harry freezes.

“You’re not fooling anyone, Potter. I know you’re there. You’re always there.” 

Harry’s mouth drops open. Cancelling the Disillusionment Charm, he steps forward. Malfoy still hasn’t opened his eyes. “How did you know?” he asks. 

Malfoy turns his head and smirks at him. “You mean besides hearing you?”

Harry runs his hand through his hair. “Besides that, yes,” he mutters.

Malfoy laughs. “You’re an Auror in Knockturn. It shouldn’t surprise you that those of us who frequent the area keep tabs on you when you’re here.” He drags on his cigarette again. “And I remember your charms work from school. Your Disillusionment could use some work, there’s a characteristic shimmer to it.” He purses his lips. “So why are you following me?”

“This could be part of a sting,” Harry says stiffly. “I could arrest you.”

Malfoy shrugs. “You could, but why would you today? After all, you’ve never objected any of the other times you’ve seen me…plying my trade.” His smile is sharp as he pushes off the wall, and Harry’s heart speeds up. “Do you know what I think?”

“Why would I care what a whore thinks?” Harry shoots back, his hands clenching into fists.

“I believe you do care,” Malfoy purrs, the pejorative rolling off his back. “I believe you wish I was sucking _you_.” He moves closer. “I think you come down here just to watch me suck cock, Potter. It gets you off.” He leans in until his face is mere inches from Harry’s. “Here’s the thing. If you have the Galleons, I’ll suck you, too. In fact, if you have enough Galleons I’ll do whatever you want. It’s what I do. All you have to do is get up the courage to proposition me.” 

Harry’s panting, but he doesn’t move, he just stares at Malfoy in silence.

After a moment, Malfoy hums. “Well, you know where I’ll be when you decide. This is where I hang out, after all. See you tomorrow night.” And, moving past Harry, he leaves.

Exhaling, Harry closes his eyes. He’ll probably succumb someday. “But not tonight,” he mutters, wrapping his Auror robes closer around him and starting for the nearest Apparition point. “Not tonight.”

~


End file.
